1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a retainer for a collapsible dispensing tube. More particularly, the invention discloses a retainer of flexible and expandable material for attachment to the rolled portion of a collapsible dispensing tube to maintain the tube in a rolled configuration.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Collapsible dispensing tubes for semi-liquid and gel-like substances are well known in the prior art and are used for dispensing substances ranging from toothpaste to adhesives. The walls of these tubes are of sufficient strength to avoid rupture and are of sufficient flexibility to be collapsible and deformable. Pressing the walls of these tubes together forces substance from the open end of the tube. As the substance inside a portion of the tube becomes exhausted, the end portion of the walls of the tube may be rolled upon itself to assure maximum dispensing. As increased dispensing is desired, the amount of the tube that is rolled may be increased.
The strong but flexible material of these tubes does not independently maintain its rolled or wound configuration. Therefore, before using a tube which has previously been rolled, the end portion of the tube must be re-rolled to its previous configuration. To avoid this burdensome and time consuming rerolling, many inventions have disclosed devices to prevent the unrolling of the end portion of a tube.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,421 issued to Hausmann on Sep. 18, 1973. This retaining device is an omega-shaped elastic strip of plastic or metal to fit over the rolled portion of a tube. It attaches to the sides of a dispensing tube and the base of the device blocks the rolled portion of the tube from unravelling.
Retaining devices have also been used in conjunction with rolling keys or other apparatuses used to aid in the rolling of the end of the tube. Often, these retaining devices are affixed to the rolling apparatus and positioned to block the unwinding of the rolled portion of the tube. One example of this type of retaining device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,144 issued to Sundstrom on Jan. 21, 1992. This invention discloses a retaining clip having a slot for receiving the sealed end of the tube. The tube is wound around the retaining clip and a loop extending from the end of the clip prevents the wound portion of the tube from unraveling.
Other retaining devices used in conjunction with rolling keys or other rolling apparatuses can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,696 issued to Duiker on Dec. 21, 1971 (a winding mandrel having a throw to exert pressure on the rolled portion of a tube to prevent it from unwinding), U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,879 issued to Hill on May 14, 1991 (a tube roller with a pivoting end for securing the rolled portion), U.S. Pat. No 5,108,008 issued to Ryder on Apr. 28, 1992 (a tube end tie having a first portion for winding the tube and a second portion to acts as a shackle to retain the tube in a rolled condition), U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,301 issued to McGanty on Jan. 12, 1993 (a rolling device having a slotted handle for receiving and securing the wound portion of a tube), U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,438 issued to Southard on Apr. 27, 1993 (a rolling device having a loop connecting the ends of the device for placement over the rolled portion of a tube), Great Britain Pat. No. 603,748 issued to Middelkoop on Jun. 22, 1948 (a container having a flattened end for rolling and a device for piercing the walls of the tube to secure the rolled portion).
Also disclosed in the prior art are retaining devices attached to tube holders. Examples of these type of retainers can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,308 issued to Ruth on Oct. 26, 1937 and U.S. Pat No. 2,183,060 issued to Blake on Dec. 12, 1939. These patents disclose housings for collapsible tubes wherein the collapsible tube is secured between brackets or guide members. Rotatable shafts, securable about the brackets or guide members, aid in rolling the closed end of the tube and also prevent unwinding.
The use of retainers has also been present in the hair curling industry. After hair has been wound onto curlers, retaining devices prevent the hair from unwinding from the curler. Patents showing the use of retainers in conjunction with hair curlers are U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,233 issued to Bein on Jul. 14, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,760 issued to Tihonovich on Apr. 30, 1985. The Bein patent discloses a substantially rectangular retainer made from a resilient and stretchable material. Two triangular openings permit the retainer to engage seats positioned on opposite ends of the curler and a bridge portion between the openings prevents the hair from leaving the curler. The Tihonovich patent shows a retainer having two ring ends connected by a band. The ring ends fit over the ends of the cutler to engage a boss. This secures the 25 retainer to the curler and the band of the retainer prevents the cutler from winding away from the scalp.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.